


I'm IN LOVE With You

by beckysue_bonner



Series: Love Drabbles (NY) [1]
Category: Blindspot, Multiple fandoms - Fandom, The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, I'll add c-writers and fandoms as we go, I'll add co-writers and fandoms as we go, I'm Falling In Love With You, Interracial Relationship, Let's fall in love, Things will get SPICY for some/all, also characters, fall in love with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner
Relationships: Ava Behzadi/Ben Jones
Series: Love Drabbles (NY) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570873
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	I'm IN LOVE With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [books_star_dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_star_dog/gifts), [Llanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llanea/gifts), [AquariusSEAL99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusSEAL99/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts).



After returning to his apartment, Ben spends the rest of the afternoon kicking himself. Losing his temper with  
Ava's ex-husband was a major blunder: the expression on Ava's face, the way she ran to Hamid after Ben knocked him  
down...in Ben Jones' mind, these are telling signals-signals that Ava still cares for Hamid, and that Ben should back-off,  
protect his feelings.

A light tap on his door gets his attention: Ava Bedhazi stands there...beautiful, head high, her large, dark eyes shining, and  
locked confidently on his. In her soft, accented voice, she says, "Don't say anything, please, for just a moment." When he nods,  
she continues: "I love you, Ben. I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU. But you can do things like that. If you do, it's over."

"Okay."

"Ron and Patricia agreed to watch Sami. She smiles shyly. "I can come in?"

Ben stumbles over his feet moving out of the doorway.


End file.
